1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument for an endoscope.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, cases in which an endoscopy procedure is employed have increased for affections in the alimentary tract system, and the pancreatic and bile duct systems. Treatments of the pancreatic and bile duct systems employing current endoscopes include a treatment for therapy for taking out a gallstone existing in the bile duct, etc., by using a balloon and holding device in addition to a diagnostic treatment for endoscopically contrasting the pancreatic duct and the bile duct.
Also, with respect to an endoscopy procedure for the pancreatic duct, the bile duct and the hepatic duct, etc., the distal end of an insertion portion of an endoscope is inserted into the vicinity of papilla of the duct, and an instrument such as a papilotomy knife or balloon is inserted from the endoscope into the pancreatic duct or the bile duct, using a guide wire as a guide under X-ray fluoroscopy. In a case where the instrument is inserted through a channel provided at the insertion portion of the endoscope, the instrument is inserted while inserting a guide wire, which is inserted into the channel in advance, into a guide wire lumen secured at the insertion portion of the instrument.
It has been proposed that an instrument operating portion for carrying out operation of an instrument be connected to the vicinity of the forceps port of an endoscope and be fixed thereat so that, when operating an instrument such as a papilotomy knife, a balloon or the like the operator can carry out operation of the instrument alone along with the endoscope operation (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-49891). Thereby, even where there is a lone operator, the operator is able to easily and quickly carry out endoscope operation and instrument operation.